La reunión familiar
by Zeny
Summary: Sobre reuniones familiares, padres que no van a casa, accidentes esperados y otras cosas con poca lógica./ Crack!/ Parodia del 700/ BoltXSarada


**La reunión familiar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Tampoco los personajes que aparecen o se mencionan.**

**Advertencia: Crack, bashing, parejas kannon. **

**No apto para pro-NH o pro-SS.**

**0-0-The-Kannon-Power-0-0**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Una idea maravillosa-_

Un pintoresco día en Konoha 2.0 (O sea, esa que tiene rascacielos y a la que de seguro ya llegó la tecnología inalámbrica, el wifi y toda la cosa) a la sirvienta de la casa Uchiha-quiero decir, a la SEÑORA Uchiha se le ocurrió una magnífica, terrorífica, increíble y espantosa idea para traer de vuelta a su esposo.

Digamos que se le ocurrió la excusa perfecta para que volviera de sus paseos y de sus idas a la tienda más cercana en busca de cigarrillos (Aunque ella era consciente de que Sasuke no fumaba, pero si el hombre era capaz de llevar esa clase de peinado estos días, no le sorprendería lo de los cigarrillos. Además, esas ojeras...)

Pues digamos que la sirvi-señora Uchiha (_Moneymoto(1)_ debe haberle contagiado la senilidad a esta humilde escritora) terminó de desempolvar por quinta vez en la semana la habitación matrimonial (Cogía polvo porque no la usaban) e inmediatamente se había ido al lado del teléfono a llamar a una muy amiga suya.

Hinata corrió desde el patio hacia la sala, llena de emociones conflictivas en su corazón y jirafas cantantes haciendo alboroto en su estómago, con la ligera esperanza de que quien llamara fuera su amado marido.

Dicho marido estaba en esos momentos encargándose de una muy importante misión. Sus ojos fijos e intensos en su objetivo, el ceño fruncido en señal de concentración...Por fin, por fin...Por fin lo había logrado... ¡HABÍA ROTO SU PROPIO RECORD EN EL FRUIT NINJA!

_Deja de jugar juegos en horario de trabajo. - Shikamaru dejó caer en su cabeza una generosa cantidad de papeles, entre los que se encontraba la petición de un nuevo lugar de trabajo por parte de TenTen, el reporte de una vieja que había perdido su gato, y la solicitud para más juegos de mesa en el asilo donde se hallaba Guy rememorando el fuego de su juventud.

_ ¡YOHH! ¡CORRAMOS TODA KONOHA!

El pupilo de Lee ya había aprendido el arte de las bestias verdes.

_ ¿Hinata? ¿Cómo estás, amiga mía!?

_Ah, Sakura-san...

Sus esperanzas murieron junto a los girasoles en la tumba de Neji.

**0-0-The-Kannon-Power-0-0**

_-El plan de los mocosos-_

Salada había escuchado a su madre hablar por teléfono, y en seguida se había puesto manos a la obra.

_ ¿Por qué nos estamos reuniendo al lado del árbol que está frente a la Academia y que tiene este triste columpio colgando?

_ Es para que sea especial...De todas maneras, tengo algo que contarte. Escucha.

_Un minuto después…_

_ No, no, ¡imposible! ¡No hay manera de sacar a mi padre de la oficina-tebasa!

_Tranquilo - y sonrió de esa manera que a todos recuerda a la difunt- o sea, desaparecida Karin. - Tengo un plan.

**0-0-The-Kannon-Power-0-0**

_Papá, tengo algo que decirte.

_Bolt! ¿No ves que estoy ocupado-!

_ El tío Sasuke va a venir hoy a cenar a casa de Salada.

La total cara de desinterés que trataba de plasmar el primer hijo de los Gagamaki contrastaba enormemente con la estupefacción-sorpresa-cara de wtf que portaba el una vez orgulloso miembro de los Uzumaki.

_ ¡Shikamaru! – el portentoso Hokage se puso de pie y dejó a medias un juego de Tetris que había estado jugando toda la tarde - Cancela todas mis reuniones! ¡Dile los Kages que vengan mañana!

_Pero Naruto—

_ ¡Estaré ocupado toda la tarde y la noche. He dicho!

_ … - Y su vástago lo vio salir por la puerta a la velocidad del rayo.

Boruto sonrió con cara de zorrillo.

_ Funcionó.

**0-0-The-Kannon-Power-0-0**

_-En algún lugar del lejano bosque-_

Se escuchaba un zumbido. Pero no era una abeja, ni la lavadora de su casa.

Sasuke actualmente andaba en modo silencioso, mientras que su celular estaba en modo vibrador. Caminaba por el bosque, tranquilamente, recordando y teniendo flashback de su vida. Qué tiempos aquellos en los que solía ser un vengador. ¿Y ahora que era? ¿Ni siquiera él lo sabía?

Sasuke descolgó el teléfono, temiéndose lo peor.

_ Padre, necesitamos hablar.

Bueno, era lo segundo peor.

**0-0-The-Kannon-Power-0-0**

No muy lejos de ahí, en medio de una tormenta de nieve, cuatro kages leía un inesperado mensaje de texto.

_«Hokage-sama tiene fiebre, pedimos por favor retrasar la reunión a mañana. Atte. El Asistente del Hokage.»_

_ …

_ …

_ …

Ninguno habló, excepto Gaara, quién sonrío. Su cabello no se inmutaba aunque los helados vientos que soplaban tuvieran a todos casi tiritando de frío.

_Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos.

**0-0-The-Kannon-Power-0-0**

_-Accidentes canoniza-diga, catalizadores-_

El Hokage entró con una inmensa sonrisa – de esas ya extintas en toda la aldea – y pasó de todo el mundo para animosamente saludar a su querido mejor amigo.

_ ¡Compadre, amigo, hermano! – le palmeó la espalda amistosamente – sería raro mostrarle más afecto a su mejor amigo que a su esposa, ¿no? - ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he tratado de contactar por meses!

Mientras sus padres intercambiaban saludos, Hinata y Sakura lloraban de felicidad; Bolt y Salada chocaban los cinco a espaldas de todos.

_Es extraño. – Afirmó el niño rubio con desconcertantes cicatrices en el rostro.

_ ¿Qué es extraño? – respondió inmediatamente la chica de gafas rojas, atenta a todo lo que decía.

_ Que mi papá no se parece en casi nada a como era antes.

_ ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

_He visto un álbum de fotos…Lo tenía mi madre. Era raro, porque en ninguna de las fotos mi padre estaba mirando a la cámara.

_Interesante… - Salada de acomodó la gafas.

**0-0-The-Kannon-Power-0-0**

Por fin había llegado el momento que todos esperaban. Ahí estaban, sentados en la mesa redonda – la mesa de los Emochija, no la del rey Arturo - disfrutando de una deliciosa comida preparada por las mejores amas de casa de toda Konoha 2.0 .

_ ¡Haha! Hace rato que no disfrutaba de comida casera!

_ Será porque te pasa los días y las noche en la oficina…

_¿Dijiste algo, Boruto?

_ No padre, le hablaba a Salada.

Continuaron comiendo por unos largos tres segundos, hasta que Naruto, gran Hokage, harto de tener que contenerse, dijo por fin lo que tenía en el pecho.

_ Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

_ No, no podemos – contestó el susodicho sin levantar la vista del precioso tomate que había en su plato.

_ ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Ahora estás aquí, hablemos! ¡No contestas mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes, intento contactarte por el Facebook pero resulta que ni tienes!

El pelinegro suspiró, y levantó la vista.

_ Naruto. – volvió a suspirar – El Destino (2) no quiere que hablemos, ni que conteste tus mensajes. Lo de la cuenta de Facebook ya es otro problema.

_ ¡¿Y por qué viniste entonces?!

_ Por los tomates.

Junto a alguien más que no debe ser nombrado- como Voldemort- los tomates eran el amor de la vida de Sasuke.

_ ¿Qué pasa con Facebook?

_ Donde estoy no llega el internet.

_ ¿Te puedo mandar cartas?

_Tampoco. Donde estoy no llegan los carteros.

_ ¿Una paloma mensajera?

_ …

"_Mierda, ya se me acabaron las excusas."_

Salada se acomodó las gafas. Boruto soltó un eructo, y la dulce velada continuó.

Hasta que pasó lo que todos temían...

Por cuestiones del Destino (2), Boruto se inclinó para tomar la jarra de jugo que estaba a la izquierda de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Salada – quien convenientemente estaba sentada al lado de él – giraba su cabeza hacia la derecha.

_-Inserte aquí plagio del beso accidental del Capítulo tres del manga de Naruto -_

Sakura soltó una ahogada exclamación.

_ Oh no... ¡Es una premonición!

El sonido de dos bocas despegándose la una de la otra inundó el terrible silencio.

_Chan chan chan...~_

_¿Premonición? – preguntó la inocente Hinata.

Sakura decidió iluminarlos con su conocimiento.

_Según estudios, el que ustedes tengan un beso accidental automáticamente los vuelve una pareja kannon.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos, y devolvieron la mirada a las adultas que los miraban con una gran sonrisa.

_ ¿Huh? – profirieron a la vez.

Hinata susurró a su amiga Sakura.

_¿Eso donde lo leíste?

_ Aquí.

Le muestra una revista titulada _The Last The Shojo_.

_ Pero eso significa que...

_ ¡SHHHHH! ¡No lo digas!

_¿ Pe-pero por qué…?

_ Si lo dices, ¡violaras las reglas del shojo!

_ Ah, vale...

_ No otra vez. - dijo Sasuke con un suspiro cansado.

_ ¡Hehe! Se ven que son nuestros hijos, verdad, hermano Sasuke?

_ Sí, sí, hermano Naruto. Ahora me voy...Que de seguro las alpacas tienen hambre.

_Pero te vuelves a pasar por aquí, eh!

_ Sí, sí.

_ Adiós, hermano Sasuke!

_Hasta nunca, hermano Naruto.

Y al salir, dejó tirado el celular en el césped, para que no volvieran a joderlo con tonterías familiares.

**0-0-The-Kannon-Power-0-0**

(1) _Un cariñoso sobrenombre para nuestro amado Kishimoto-sensei._ ¡Sin rencores, eh!

(2)_ Pierrot_

**A/N: Querido lector, si resultas ser algún fan NH, SS, o alguien a que de cualquier manera le haya disgustado este regalito, te mando un cordial saludo! : D Y haznos a los dos un favor y no comentes ^w^**


End file.
